No estoy solo
by Layla Scarlett
Summary: Había olvidado que no estoy solo, ellos están conmigo, ellos son mi familia. Todo asesino a mi lado es mi espada, mi escudo, mis ojos, mis brazos, mi hermano.


**Disclaimer: Assassin's Creed no me pertenece a mí. Todos sus derechos son de Ubisoft.**

 **Sentimiento: Fraternidad.**

 ** _E_** ** _ste fic participa del fandom "Assassin's Creed" en el Reto: "Sentimientos" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms._**

* * *

 **No estoy solo**

Con mis callosos dedos me quito el sudor que comienza a hacer acto de presencia en mi frente, el calor es abrasador y los rayos del sol no diferencian entre aliados y enemigos. Mis músculos están tensos a pesar de que esta experiencia no es nueva para ellos, pero eso no importa, cada asesinato es como el primero y cada asesinato puede ser el último.

Respiro profundamente por mi nariz relajando mi cuerpo, mi posición me permite una visión más amplia que si estuviera en tierra firme. Los tejados son nuestras vías, nuestros dominios. El águila aún está apoyado en el punto más alto de la torre, todavía no es el momento.

– Los guardias todavía no han cruzado el puente, pero no debe de faltar muchos según nuestros informadores.-comenta mi compañero, agachado a mi lado. – Debemos dar gracias a dios que las calles no estén tan transitadas como de costumbre. Nuestro trabajo será más fácil.

– Nuestro trabajo nunca es fácil, Edgar.-respondo dirigiendo mi mirada a la hoja oculta que descansa en mi muñeca derecha. Matar nunca es un trabajo fácil.

– Lo se Edward, lo sé. Pero no estás solo, no estamos solos.-dice poniéndose la capucha de su traje asesino y yo le imito.

El calor es sofocante, como si fuera un castigo divino. Hoy será el día en el cual la tiranía del opresor acabara, ese es nuestro trabajo, nuestra misión. No nos podemos permitir el lujo de fallar, los templarios no nos darán esa opción.

Se escuchan cascos de caballos, nuestro objetivo ya está aquí, es la hora. Rodeado de sus protectores el tirano saluda con arrogancia a la plebe, la misma a la que esclaviza.

– Todos están en sus posiciones, debemos movernos con rapidez.-susurra Edgar indicando con la mano a los otros asesinos que comiencen a moverse.

Ambos nos miramos y nos damos un corto abrazo.

– Nada es verdad, todo está permitido.-recitamos a la vez saltando del tejado en el que nos encontrábamos. El águila alza el vuelo dejando un rastro de plumas tras él. – Es la hora.

Los guardianes del opresor no son capaces de advertirnos a tiempo por lo que son fáciles objetivos. Uno de ellos consigue llamar a sus refuerzos. Esfuerzo inútil ya que nos vamos deshaciendo de ellos con facilidad, sin embargo uno de ellos es un guardia pesado; con una gruesa armadura difícil de penetrar y un vasto martillo capaz de derribar lo que se ponga en su camino. Voy corriendo a su encuentro creyendo que seré lo suficientemente rápido como para rebanarle el cuello, he pecado de arrogancia lo que es un error muy caro, el guardia no tiene problema en alzar su martillo y darme con él – no con toda la fuerza que él quería – estrellándome contra un puesto comercial que había en la zona.

\- Maldición.-digo intentando levantarme, me duele mucho el costado, he de tener algunas costillas fracturadas pero no tengo tiempo de lamentarme, otro guardia se acerca a mí.

El nuevo guardia intenta empalarme con su lanza, pero es lento y consigo esquivarle a pesar de mi estado, no dudo en clavarle mi hoja oculta en su cráneo. Pero el dolor no me deja usar con total eficacia mis cincos sentidos por lo que no advierto a tiempo a la presencia que se encuentra tras de mí. Al girarme no veo nada que me pueda dar muerte, pero si veo algo muy conocido para mí; sangre.

– Ten más cuidado, Edward.-me grita Edgar sacando su daga del ojo del guardia.

Había olvidado que no estoy solo, ellos están conmigo, ellos son mi familia. Todo asesino a mi lado es mi espada, mi escudo, mis ojos, mis brazos, mi hermano.

– Gracias, hermano.-agradezco poniéndome de pie, no siento el dolor que me ha ocasionado el guardia pesado, la adrenalina impide que caiga de rodillas.

Uno de mis hermanos se acerca al guardia pesado con su espada intentando romper su armadura esquivando los golpes que este le va propinando, distrayéndolo. Otro recoge un puñado de tierra del suelo y se lo lanza a los ojos provocando una ceguera temporal en él, pero sin embargo no cede en su empeño de seguir moviendo sin parar su enorme martillo. Sus golpes son lentos e imprecisos y con facilidad los esquivo a pesar de mi estado. Me planto ante él y sonrío, elevo mi mano a su frente y lo empujo – la espada que le había atravesado su pecho segundos antes se desliza lentamente saliendo de él – y cae su cuerpo inerte a la tierra, Edgar me sonríe y asiente.

– ¡Atrás perros, no sabéis quien soy!.-grita el tirano asustado en la tierra, su caballo yace muerto en la arena y él está de rodillas.

Me acerco lentamente a él, no necesito alargar su sufrimiento, nosotros no obtener placer por ello. Me agacho junto a él y le miro a los ojos, clavándole sin previo aviso mi hoja oculta. Una vez la vida ha abandonado su mirada le cierro los ojos lentamente con mi mano, pasándola también por su sangre para limpiármela en mi traje. Ellos son mis víctimas, ellos van conmigo.

Me giro y veo a mis hermanos; algunos sangrando, otros muertos. Pero yo no he hecho esto solo, ellos son los que empujan mi mano, los que mueven mi pierna, los que piensan conmigo, ellos son mi hermandad.


End file.
